Many vehicles include fuel tanks that hold fuel that is eventually supplied to a prime mover like an internal combustion engine to support operation of the engine. In addition to holding fuel, fuel tanks commonly house components within their interiors such as pumps, valves, and the like. And the fuel tanks may be associated with large capacity vapor handling systems include large vapor canisters to manage the fuel vapor that is generated within the tank, which is maintained at or very near atmospheric pressure, and inhibit fuel vapor from escaping to the atmosphere. These larger vapor handling systems add weight and cost to a vehicle.